Friends and Fist Fights
by Themanwhoknewsushi
Summary: Number 4 just had to do things his own way, and recently he's been steadily growing more distant. Abigail decides to go talk to him. Thus beginning the start of their final year in the KND. Pairings will be implemented. There will be plenty of fights. All of Sector V will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**A note before you read, I tried my best to keep the fight scene from being overly technical. Hope I did good. Also this chapter still needs editing, so it will probably change. Also they are around 11-12 years old right now. Anyways, hope you like. **

_**Prologue**_

Numbuh 4 kicked the surface of his wrestling ring, muttering curses under his breath. Twas mid afternoon, the sun shone bright through the windows. But none of this mattered to Wallabee Beetles, his mental state much grayer than the physical world.

He punched his training dummy hard in the face, sending it falling back before it sprang back up to 'retaliate'. He stepped in a semi circle motion, ending up on the left side of his target, punishing it with a powerful side kick. He continued the attack with a few punches to the face and stomach, and finished it with a swift elbow to the jaw-line.

"Cruddy adults, cruddy kids, cruddy friends- always blamin Numbuh 4 ey'? I'll show em!" His fury grew with each word, his combinations becoming faster and more brutal by the second.

Finally the training dummy couldn't take any more. With one final powerful reverse punch, the entire thing broke in half. Wally stopped to breathe, his frustration melting away slowly. Still, he wasn't about to act all happy and normal again.

' _Why em I always bein' laughed at? Why em I always the one bein blamed?_

His thoughts raced, and all that built up anger had to be released somehow, he decided to head out and look for a couple bullies to fight with. It would be a nice distraction and Number 4 was, after all, the stupid tough 'bully' of the group, right?

Number 4 put his hoodie back on, ready to leave. He grumbled and mumbled, walking through the tree house, pausing at the exit. He ignored the laughter he heard coming from the living room and reached for the doorknob. But he stopped short as a memory from just one year ago resurfaced.

**"**_Now now cuz, you know that one day that temper of yours will get you into big trouble. You must learn to control yourself, and to only let that anger out when it is necessary." _

_ "But-" _

_ "No. If not for yourself, do it for your friends, do it for your family, me... that girl you like. Just don't go down the same path I did." _

His hand dropped to his side. He knew his cuz was right. But right now, he did not want to be social. Wally needed time alone, so he decided to head down to the official training room. Perhaps that would help him blow off some steam.

Halfway to his destination, he stopped at the sound of his code name. It came from the living room.

"-believe Number 4 would go and jeopardize our plan like that, I mean what is up with him? Is he too **_dumb_** to follow **_simple_** orders?" Number two laughed about their close call during the invasion of an adults only party at Fathers mansion. It had been a mission of top priority, one they nearly failed.

Wallabee's jaw tightened, his fists clenched, ready to pound his 'friend' into next Tuesday. But, he didn't, instead he ignored their banter and headed down the elevator. Not patient enough to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Stupid teammates, It's always' ma fault ain't it?! WELL ILL SHOW EM!" Wally Beetles initiated the hardest level simulation, too angry to care about the difficulty. For him, it would be a breeze.

Around five hours later, he sat on a nearby bench, mauled training bots filling the rest of the room. His arms on his knees, his gaze at the floor. He didn't even look up when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Wally didn't care enough to acknowledge the intrusion.

"Hey Numbuh 4, what are you doin down here all by yourself? You okay?" A compassionate voice asked.

"Wadda ya want Numbuh 5?" The Australian snapped before he could check himself.

Abigail appeared unfazed by his harsh greeting, and continued speaking to her close friend.

"Look, I know you're upset, so I thought I would let you recover on your own like you always do. But it seems to me that this is deeper than those other times, and I wanted to let you know I'm always willing to listen if you wanna talk." she sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his back.

Wally resisted the urge to shrug her hand off. He resisted the urge to yell at her and say something unnecessary. He resisted the urge to start a fight. And instead answered like he was engaged in a conversation with a friend.

"Ya ya, thanks and all, but it ain't that important. I'm just bein...stupid." Number 4 took a glance at his friend and comrade, before returning to acting like the floor was the most interesting thing in the world.

Number 5 on the other hand, knew something was off. Usually he was quite outspoken and confident. Right now his actions and words gave off the feeling he had given up.

Wally acted like a tough guy and all, had a quick temper, but most of the time he didn't actually want to hurt anyone. Well... not his friends anyway. He wouldn't hesitate to hit someone he didn't know, if they were threatening him or his friends. Or just being annoying.

For example, he got super upset when he thought Joey had been hurt. It was only a small 'cut', and yet he went and hugged him close, as if that would protect him from any further harm. Yeah he naturally acted like a tough, hostile, guy. But Number 5 knew he was one of the most trustworthy, protective, and loyal people she ever met. He just possessed the natural 'ability' to not think before he acted, causing unwanted results.

"Abby knows somethin is wrong now. Come on, Numbuh 5 promises to keep it between us."

She smiled, in an attempt to make him relax. Perhaps he would open up more if he did.

"Whot'? You know somethin is wrong now because I called myself stupid, is that it? That's what I am isn't it?! That's all I ever am' ta you people! Oi' bet you guys think ah'm too dumb to figure out how to boil water'." He growled, a scowl plastered on his face.

Abigail looked at him wide eyed, she should have seen this coming. The teasing and insults had gotten more common and aggressive, and surprisingly Numbuh four had let most of them slide without much retaliation. That might be why they were getting out of hand. In the old days, if you so much as called him by his real name he would smack ya to the ground. She smiled as the memory of their first fight came flying through her mind...

_Abigail Lincoln stared in quiet anger at her new comrade, Number 4. He thought he could just cut in front of her at the ice cream machine, when she had been craving ice cream the entire mission? No way, no one gets in the way of Numbuh 5's sweet tooth! _

"_Hey squirt, I don't know what you think you're doin, but you better move outta the way. I got here first." She clasped her hand on his shoulder, applying just enough strength to come off as intimidating. _

_ Abby felt the boy's muscles tense up."No body calls me... squirt!" He took the most unexpected course of action, he successfully trapped her hand to his shoulder and performed a perfect hip throw, sending her crashing into the ice cream machine. _

_ Abigail quickly recovered and glared at him, fire in her eyes. _

_ "Oh boy, you did not just do that!" She lunged at him, punching straight at his face. _

_ He blocked her attack and stepped toward her, dropping his weight into her chest just as he landed a palm heel. This shot number five backwards, but she was not about to let some rookie show her up._

_ On her way back, the short Aussie tried to chase her, which created a great opportunity. As he charged forward she grabbed the back of his head and rolled with his momentum, and ended up on top. Abigail Lincoln started raining down a barrage of strikes to his face. He covered up and did his best to defend himself. _

_ Little did she know, he also knew how to fight from the ground, and eventually escaped from her mount. He did a back roll, to put some distance between them, stood up and took his stance. They watched each other for a minute, daring the other to make a move. Of course Number 4 was the first to do so. _

_ He charged forward, first a right reverse, then a left cross, followed up by a right upper cut. Each one was met by one of Abby's blocks. _

_He then shot out one last jab, before attacking with a spinning back fist. This one landed on the side of her face, staggering Numbuh 5 into the kitchen counter, but Numbuh 4 made a fatal mistake, and left his arm out just a second too long. She snatched his wrist and pulled his hand to her hip, placed her fore arm on top of his elbow, and dropped her entire weight down on top of it, forcing him to the ground. _

_ He was incredibly strong, and heavy, for his short stature. But eventually she heard it, the sound of his hand tapping. Of course, he tapped only after an eternity of insults and yelling about how cruddy she was. _

_ They both stood up, breathing heavily from their recent encounter. Numerous cuts and bruises riddled their faces. They looked at each other, neither uttering a word, when the strangest thing occurred. _

_ Both started laughing, they had just fought over a cone of ice cream for god's sake, and they barely even knew each other!_

_ "Here, you go ahead first, you won after all." Wallabee Beetles stepped out of her way, having developed a new respect for his comrade. _

_ She laughed. "You are one lucky sucker. But I gotta admit, you're pretty good." Abigail filled her cone with a chocolate vanilla twist. NO sprinkles. _

_ He smirked. "Heh, you got lucky is all." Wally filled his own cone with vanilla ice cream, once she finished. Abby took note he didn't add sprinkles either. _

_ "Ya know, I think we could get along." _

_ "_Now come on Number four. You know you ain't stupid, and you know I and the rest of the team aren't that shallow. You're just..uhhh...reckless."

He crossed his arms and huffed. "Don't lie to me. I know what you guys think o'f me. I' heard you four talking about it up stairs! 'Is he too _**dumb**_ to follow** _simple_** orders?'" Numbuh 4 mocked Hoagie.

"IF you would have stayed to listen a second longer, you woulda heard Abby telling him off for ya! Like I said you aren't stupid, just reckless. You don't think before you act most of the time, which _has_ helped us in the past. Every team should have someone who acts without caring about their own safety. This time it didn't work out that way, but hey! We succeeded, we made it out unhurt. And you made up for your mistake during the rest of the mission anyway." Number five loudly lectured, waving her hands this way and that.

Wally looked at her in surprise, feeling a little guilty. He trusted her more than most anyone else, and yet he still accused her of being in on the recent bashing.

"Thanks... But don't be surprised if Numbuh 2 grows a shiny black eye by tomorrow." Number 4's usual cocky smirk back on his face. As well as his usual cocksure personality.

Number 5 laughed. "Ya Ya, and you don't be surprised if Abby still teases you about your homework either. Now come on, lets head back up stairs. I think it's about time you showed your face to the others."

He just laughed in response. "Sure sure, you're just jealous of my genius."

The two friends headed back up stairs, unaware they were watched the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two Percent**_

Number 5 slowly walked into the kitchen, bobbing her head up and down, headphones on and volume up.

She and Number 1 were the only ones to ever wake up so early, if you considered eight o' clock early anyway.

Abigail began preparing her Rainbow Munchies cereal, still bobbing her head and humming to herself.

"GOOD MORNING NUMBER FIIIVVVEEEE!"

Abby dropped the milk carton and nearly cried out in alarm, not expecting someone else to disturb her so early in the morning. She turned her head to identify the offender, though she felt confident she already knew.

"Good _mornin_, Numbuh three. Now would you be kind enough to help me clean up all this milk I spilled?" Her eyes narrowed, hands on her hips.

Kuki giggled. "Of course silly. I'm sorry I made you spill it, I'll clean it ALL up. " The Japanese girl joyously proceeded with her task.

Abby shook her head, and despite herself, smiled. That girl could get away with anything.

Number 5 opened another carton of milk, and this time, succeeded in preparing her delicious meal. After cleaning and singing, Number 3 decided to join her.

Both her and Sanban ate in relative silence. Eventually Kuki couldn't take it anymore, and decided to ask whatever was at the forefront of her mind.

"So is Wally alright? He looked pretty mad yesterday, and I haven't seen him since he went to bed last night...You talked to him right?" Sanban's eyes were full of concern for her friend.

By the time Abby and Wally had made it back upstairs the night before, the rest of their team had gone to asleep, or went back to their rooms. The two of them decided to retire as well, and parted ways.

Abigail smirked, every time she talked to this girl, she was reminded of the reasons why she considered her, her best friend. "Don't worry baby, Number four just needed to let out some pent up frustration. Far as I know, he should be back to normal by now." She leaned back in her chair, snapping her fingers.

Kuki sighed in relief, before a curious look made its way across her face.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Oh. Uhhhh...well you would have to talk to Numbuh four to find that out. It's kinda personal, ya know?"

"But Number fiiiiivvve! Pleeaaase?" She unleashed the best puppy dog face she could conjure against her friend. Perhaps she would give in to the cuteness!

Number 5 almost broke under the stare, until she reminded herself of the promise she made.

"No, sorry girl. But I made a promise I intend to keep. Why can't you just go talk to him about it? I'm sure he would...appreciate your concern." Abby winked, causing Kuki to blush.

"You know why Abigail-"

"Morning girls." Hoagie Gilligan sauntered into the room.

Kuki stopped herself short, but Abby didn't mind, she already knew what she was about to say.

"Mornin Numbuh two. You're up early today." Abigail casually replied.

"I got hungry. By the way, Number four scared the crud outta me last night on my way to bed! I started climbing up my ladder, ready to have a nice long sleep after reading some comics, and right when I reached the top, he jumped out of my bed and _roared_ at me! He even threatened to knock the ladder over once I figured out it was him."

Kuki Sanban giggled, smiling innocently before commenting- "So _that's _what I heard last night!"

Number 5 chuckled, directing a mischievous grin in Hoagies direction. "Oooo wii, you musta screamed pretty loud for Number three to hear you. From the _other side_ of the Tree House."

"Oh come on guys! It's too early to start making fun of me! I was going to ask you if he was mad at me or sumthin. But no, lets not let Hoagie finish what he wanted to say." Numbuh 2 retorted, waving his spoon in the air as he talked.

"Like I told my girl here, you'll have to talk to him yourself to figure that out." Number 5 answered calmly.

Kuki Sanban and Hoagie Gilligan exchanged glances, before switching their attention back to their cool friend.

"So, you and Number four have been hanging out _a lot_ lately, huh?" Number three observed, her voice leveled out and became slightly deeper.

"They must have started 'training' together recently. Must be pressured to keep their titles as the two best hand to hand combatants in the KND after all." Hoagie sounded rather sarcastic.

'_somethin aint right here...' _Abigail Lincoln dropped her feet back to the floor and leaned forward.

"Ya, we have been hanging out and training together lately. Cause we are _**friends **_after all**_._**" She accentuated the word friend, hoping they would get the message.

The room grew tense, and right before Number three could reply,

"Good morning team, could someone go wake Number four? We need to leave for a mission in an hour or two and I want him to be prepared." she got interrupted by Number 1. He walked in, hands behind his back, and observed his surroundings before deciding to join the others in breaking their fast.

"I'll do it!" Kuki jumped up and left in the blink of an eye.

Hoagie shook his head, Numbuh 5 silently thanked Nigel for the interruption. She was not prepared to deal with her friends strange reactions so early in the morning.

Kuki pranced happily through the halls, singing to herself the entire time. It was natural to her by now, so natural she rarely ever realized she was doing it. Many times someone else, usually Wallabee, would be the one to 'inform' her about her humming.

Once she reached the doorway with the large '4' on it, she stopped to listen. A strange noise emanated from Wallies room, it sounded like... guitars?! Why would Wally be sitting in his room ,all alone, listening to hard rock this early in the morning?

Whatever. Time to 'wake' him up!

She kicked his door open-"WALLY! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! THERE'S RAINBOW MUNCHIES WAITING FOR YOU IN THE KITCHEN!"

The music stopped after a few moments, she heard some movement, accompanied by a few grunts and curses. Finally, his head popped into view.

"Why do I have ta get up right now? I wanna listen to some music!" He yelled back from atop his Wrestling Ring.

"We have to get ready for a mission! Numbah one said so!" Kuki replied happily.

Wally sighed, perhaps it was time he faced reality again. "...Whateva. Ill be right down I guess."

True to his word, Wallabee Beetles jumped right down.

"How did you sleep grumpy head?" Wally looked up once she started talking again.

"Fine... Lets get movin."

The two polar opposites started back to the holy kitchen, one filled with Rainbow Munchies and soda.

For awhile it stayed perfectly silent, neither one talking. Kuki hummed softly to herself, and this time Number 4 didn't seem to mind. Both were too deep in thought to care about such small details.

Kuki stopped, earning a curious glance from Wallabee.

"Um...Number four?"

"What?"

"You okay? You seemed pretty upset yesterday..." She laced her fingers together, and looked straight into Wallies green eyes.

"...Uhh yeah. I'm fine...You okay?" He rubbed the back of his head and turned his face away, trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. This had turned awkward fast. Once he looked back, the girl answered.

She smiled at him. "Of course I am silly! Now come on, before Hoagie eats all the cereal!"

He finally let himself smile, damn she was good.

"Alright Team, after our successful infiltration of Fathers mansion, and destruction of their disgusting party, we need to be ready at all times for a counter attack. Be careful, never walk around alone. You'll make yourself an eas-"

"THIS is the mission I had to get up for?! _Grocery _shopping?! Of all the cruddy missions-Can't you guys do this job without me?"

Nigel simply adjusted his glasses, the interruption not disturbing him in the least.

"We know you hate grocery shopping, but none of us like it very much either. And since we all eat the food stored at the tree house, we must all chip in to keep it stocked up. Do you understand?"

Number four growled before replying. "OF course I understand. But I just thought since I'm apparently too _stupid _to follow _simple _orders, you would rather leave me behind unless you had something _dumb _for me to do!"

Nigel's eyes widened in confusion at his outburst, Number two went pale. A silence settled over the team for a second, none of them knowing how to react.

Number five was the first to recover, knowing she had to do something now or waste time sitting in a parking lot. "Now is not the time for this, lets get goin. C'mon Numbuh four." She put her arm around his shoulders. Then dropped it back down the second she noticed the strange glares she got from two of her teammates...

"...Wally and Kuki take care of the drinks, Abby, Hoagie and I will gather the food and...Delicacies." Nigel called them by their real names, everyone was slipping up now.

They headed out, ready to take on the world of grocery shopping. A realm where normally, adults ruled and kids followed, bored out of their minds. A place where parents could take hours to choose between two different kinds of milk, as the kid dreamed of getting back home to play video games and watch T.V..

But now, the Kids Next Door were here, and they were going to do things _their _way.

Number 3 and 4 worked together to gather the teams favorite carbonated drinks. Kuki threw, Wally caught.

"Numbuh four! CATCH!" Kuki rapidly tossed the last soda bottles they needed in his direction. Number 4 was not about to get shown up by some cruddy sheila.

He caught each one in the bag, not missing a beat. He smiled to himself, proud his reflexes were improving.

"Got it! Any left Kooks?!"

"No! Now we just need to get the milk and orange juice! Come on!" She pranced away, leaving Number four to carry all five bags full of carbonated goodness by himself.

Meanwhile, Numbers 1,2 and 5 gathered the teams favorite snacks, foods, and candies. Number 5 covered the candy, Number 1 gathered the 'food', and Number 2 made sure to get the snacks and ice cream.

They worked fast, gathering their goods into a single shopping cart.

"I hope the other two remembered to get one of these. Otherwise, Wally might end up carrying everything. Again." Sighed Number 1.

"Don't worry about them Number one. If it worked last time, it'll work again. Besides, Number four is too prideful to admit using a cart is easier. So Abby says, let em go."

"True. I still think we should bring them a cart once we are done. So we can get everything and go quicker. Before any of our enemies notice us." Hoagie decided to join them, as he finished picking out a few flavors of ice cream.

Nigel nodded his head. "Agreed. Do you think I collected enough corn dogs?" He raised his eyebrow toward the other two, wanting their input.

Abigail raised her eyebrows. "Yes, two bags full is more than enough. Lets go before Number three accidentally crushes Numbah four under a mound of soda and milk."

"2%? Or 1%? Which do you prefer Wally?"

Number 4 stood shaking under the combined weight of the soda, orange juice, and random grape juice Number 3 decided to throw on top. Waiting for Kuki Sanban to make a decision about which milk to choose.

"Oi' don't care! They're all milk! What difference does it make?" Perhaps he should have grabbed a cart...

"Hmm... Maybe I should get the whole milk. What do you think Wally?" She seemed to have not heard him the last time.

"GAAAHH! Just get the 2% so we can leave!"

"OKAY!"

She threw the milk on top energetically, Wallabee nearly collapsed under the added weight. But he stayed strong.

"Alright, Lets-get-outa-here!" Number 4 struggled with each step, causing Kuki to finally notice how much he was suffering.

"Here, let me take some for you." She went to take a couple, to try and relieve her... friend from some of the burden.

"No! I-Don't-Need-Any help. Come-on!" He slowly walked to the cashier. Kuki shrugged and happily skipped along side him. If he was gonna be stubborn, he would have to learn the hard way.

She was about to give in, and forcefully take some of the bags, but a greater relief got to them first.

"Hey! You two need some help?" Hoagie announced, riding a cart towards them, a smirk graced his features and a cowboy hat sat upon his head.

Wally nearly protested, but quickly changed his mind after almost falling over. So he dumped everything into the cart, secretly relieved he didn't have to carry them any more.

At the check out counter, all five helped pay for the amassed amount of goods. Of course, they were using KND funds, since they were using it for KND activities after all. The kids got some strange looks, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary took place.

Sector V exited the store, and headed towards their parked vehicle. Eager to get home and eat some of the new loot they had acquired.

"I. Hate. Shopping! I never want to do this again!" Number four stomped his foot on the concrete in a violent protest.

"Oh, but we got some shoppin to do next month baby!" Number five teased. It was too easy to get on his nerves.

"GAAAHH! Do it yourselves next time. I refuse to go ever again!"

No one spoke up, they all knew he would come with them, no matter what he said.

Before they entered their 'School Bus', Nigel turned around to congratulate his team on a job well done.

"This run turned out to be our fastest yet, and the only time we have not been attacked by Sticky Beard, Mr. Boss, or whatever villainous adult whom would dare to interfere with our shopping. Good job team." He smiled proudly, and they returned it in kind. He and his team worked together perfectly. Partly due to the fact they all had natural talent, but most of it was due to the fact of how close they were to each other, how much they understood each other. Each one of them trusted the rest of their team to get their backs, and not fail at their given job. His smile shrank, he would miss them once all this ended...

**BOOOOM**

The ground shook, shrapnel shot everywhere.

"What the cr-" Number 4 was cut off by yet another loud explosion, finishing off the School Bus aircraft.

Sector V's only way of transportation- destroyed!

"GREAT! How are we gonna get home now?!"

That was the least of their worries, as a mixture of ice cream men and Sticky Beards pirates surrounded them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pushed to the Limit**_

The ice cream men and pirates started closing in on the five Kids Next Door operatives. With the added burden of protecting their merchandise, the possibility of defeating every single enemy became very slim.

They needed a plan, fast.

Number Five locked gazes with Number One, both understood the other immediately.

"Alright Numbuh Two and Three get the shopping karts! We are going home!"

The two mentioned operatives acted without question, not even realizing two of their teammates were not running along with them.

"So Numbah Four, think you can knock out more Ice cream men than I can pirates?" Abigail Lincoln drew a Hot Chile Pepper gun.

Number Four smirked. "You're damned right I can! I bet I'll be done before you can even get through four of em!" Wallabee Beetles prepared to fire his Mustard gun.

Abigail smirked in response, and focused all her attention on the adults in front of her.

The first few opponents tried to get by the two fighters to chase down the goods, only to be shot down before they could get within ten feet from them.

"Uh-uh-uh! Your opponents are right here!"

The rest knew they needed to take down the two brats before they could attack, or at least distract them long enough to allow a few of their own to get by.

"You snotty kids should go home before you get hurt!" A burly ice cream man with a beard threatened. He received a face full of mustard for his attempt at intimidation.

That decided it, every single one of them started charging.

Numbuh Five shot six down before they could reach her, the remaining Pirates closed in on her. She rolled out of the way of one of their candy cane swords and shot down two more of them before they were able to get a hold of her. Finally one of them whacked the gun out of her hand with his saber, successfully disarming her.

She lured them into a false sense of security before flipping up into the air, landing on top of one of the adults heads, knocking him down and giving her an opening to run through. The girl took it without question.

Meanwhile, Number 4 fared no better, or worse. He had succeeded in bringing down five Ice cream men before his Mustard gun exploded in his hand. Why? He had no idea, and didn't care to find out. Instead he kicked out one of his enemies knees, forcing him to kneel on the ground, and knocked him out with a single, powerful, uppercut to the jaw. This made the others doubt themselves long enough for him to retreat back a few feet.

Neither of them had brought secondary weapons, thinking this would be an easy get in-get out type of mission. More of a chore than a real mission.

This experience proved them wrong.

**KND**

Numbers One, Two, and Three ran fast as they could. Nigel acted as the caravans guard, the other two pushed as fast as possible without making the merchandise spill out.

Soon enough, they needed to take a break.

Hoagie pulled out a water bottle and took a long drink. Number Three looked around in confusion after finally realizing two of them were missing.

"What happened to Number four and five? Did they get lost?" Kuki questioned, hands on her hips.

"Ya, what were they doing?"

Nigel cleared his throat, he had sensed the tension in the kitchen this morning. He had brushed it off as the mornings fault, now he knew they seriously suspected something.

"They stayed behind to buy us some time. The two of them will meet back up with us at the tree house. Let's get moving before we somehow manage to get caught!"

"WAIT! WHAT! You let them take on all those bad adults by themselves?! You must be joking!" Screamed Number Two, seriously concerned for their well being.

"I'm going back to help them!" Announced Number 3.

Nigel grabbed her arm. "No! The only way we will all get out of this in one piece, is if we return to the tree house first! From there we can get ourselves a ship, and unleash the heavy artillery! Besides, Numbers 4 and 5 are the top combatants in the KND. They can take care of themselves!"

His words silenced his two comrades, they knew he was right. The two of them may end up just becoming burdens... They needed to complete their job first.

"Well. What are we waiting for?! Lets go get the heavy artillery and save Wally and Abby!" Urged Kuki, fire in her eyes. She ran ahead of the other two, whom started after her immediately.

**KND**

"Uh, Numbuh 5?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we have a problem."

"Whatever do you mean Numbuh 4? Oh, let me guess. We're trapped inside a stupid ice cream truck, surrounded by big bad adults."

"Exactly. You have a plan to get us outta here or *_grht* _somethin?" Wallabee grunted, holding the door shut with all his might.

"If we can somehow get this truck movin, we would be in the clear. If we had any idea how to use these ice cream machines, we could use them as weapons to clear the way for an escape. Or we could take our chances and try to fight all those adults with our bare hands." The last course of action she suggested sounded sarcastic enough that even Wally knew she wasn't serious.

"Well, we need to decide quick, don't know how much longer I can keep them out!" Another hard pull on the door staggered the tough Aussie for a split second, but he recovered. He needed to hold the door shut long enough for Number Five to decide on what to do.

She nodded her head, understanding immediately. She began frantically looking around. The trucks keys were missing, so that was a no go. Abby tried to enter the code for the ice cream machine, only to be met with failure. They had beefed up their security since the last time the KND faced them.

"We only have one choice dude, we gonna have to run for it." Numbuh 5's face darkened. She knew full well how risky this course of action would be.

Wally nodded, a smirk on his face. "Just tell me when you're ready." She nodded her head. Then Abigail began to think, how could they increase their chances of escape? Her eyes scanned the truck, before landing on the perfect tool.

Number 5 smiled and began pushing the ice cream machine towards the door...

**KND**

"Were almost there! Don't give up now!" Nigel Uno yelled out encouragingly, the Tree House in sight.

"Finally, I feel like I'm gonna die!" Number Two already started to pant heavily a minute beforehand. Only by strength of will, and concern for his friends, did he keep going.

"Oh quit whining Hoagiiee! We need to save the other two soon as possible!" Kuki chided, she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"But-"

His retort got cut off by a loud rumbling, and the appearance of an enormous pirate ship-blocking off their path.

"Sticky Beard!" Number 1 scowled, drawing his Hot Chile pepper pistol.

**KND**

"3...2...1... NOW!" Numbuh 4 let go and jumped out of the way, just as Numbah 5 pushed the ice cream machine out the door. Scattering most of the Ice Cream men, and crushing a few.

The two operatives jumped out and started off toward home.

"So long SUCKERS!" Laughed Number 5, happy her plan worked exactly how she thought it would..

She refocused her eyes back in front of her, sprinting fast as possible. Number Five looked at Four and smiled, he said nothing. Abby looked away from her good friend, and noticed the mast of a ship sticking out over the rooftops of the buildings.

"Oh no! Not good!" The sight of it made her worry for the other three, distracting her long enough for one of the ice cream men to land a bullet of strawberry ice cream on her leg. It stuck her to the ground, forcing her to stop.

"Numbah Five! Get away from her you sick freaks!" Wally jump kicked the first adult to approach, laying him flat out on his back. He took his stance in front of Abby, and growled at the remaining assailants.

"What are you doin fool! Run before they get you too!" She desperately tried to pull her foot free. The girl hated being helpless.

"I won't leave you behind Abby! I won't let 'em touch you!" He growled, immovable in his decision.

She shook her head. "Don't be stupid, you can't win!"

He ignored her, too busy dodging a couple ice cream bullets, and fending off those who came too close.

He dodged a tackle, and punished the assailant with a swift kick to the face. The next tried to box with him.

The Ice Cream man threw a left jab, only to meet open air. Wally used his short status to duck and come up from underneath the mans line of sight. He elbowed the guy right in the slit between the bottom of the ribs, and top of the hip. Being one of the only knockout points on the body, it stayed true to its name, and knocked his opponent right out.

Once his opponent fell to the ground, he got shot in the arm with ice cream, rendering it useless. Yet he fought on.

**KND**

"HARHARHAR! Thought ye could outsmart Old Sticky Beard did ya? Now hand over everything ya got before we keelhaul ya!"

"If you want our candy, come and take it!" Challenged Nigel. He turned to his two friends and quietly whispered a new plan into their ears.

Both nodded their heads in understanding.

"You asked for it. FIRE!" His ships cannons started shooting giant wads of bubblegum, the three operatives started to run around randomly to avoid the onslaught. Screaming their heads off.

Or so it seemed, amidst all the chaos Number 2 succeeded in slipping away unnoticed.

The other two did not fare so well, Number 1 got shot right in the head. He fell to the ground dazed.

"Numbuh ONE!" Kuki ran to try and save her comrade, but was grabbed from behind. Two Pirates held her in the air.

"HAAHAHHAHAHAHA! That was too easy! Now quick, grab the loot and lets go!" He commanded, his crew complied.

"Why are you taking our food?! What could you want with so much stuff!?" Number three questioned sadly.

"Since you ruined the dinner party, we decided to hold a barbecue instead, using what you bought today as our main course!"

"That's horrriibbbllee!"She sounded like she was about to cry.

Nigel Uno smirked, everything was going according to plan.

Far off in the distance he spotted a KND M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.E take off in their direction.

**KND**

"You-can't-beat-me!" Number 4 still attempted to throw a punch, even with his entire body covered in Ice Cream from the neck down. The Ice Cream men laughed at his attempts to fight back.

Number 5 opted to save her energy, but couldn't help but admire his defiance. He just never gave up.

'_If only he possessed this confidence when facing Numb-' _

Her head snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"So, we finally caught em? Took a little too long for my liking, but we won so I guess it don't matter." Mr. Boss walked through his crowd of Ice Cream men, confident everything was over.

He removed his cigar before glaring at the two of them.

"Tie these two up and lets get going! They will make valuable prisoners." He walked off, busy as usual.

"Thanks for tryin, Number four." Abigail softly whispered, while they were being carried away.

She saw a flash of emotion cross his face before he lowered his head. Hiding behind his bangs.

**KND**

A blast shook Sticky Beards ship back and forth.

"What?!"

"Be ready to get _creamed _Sticky Beard!" Hoagie Gilligan shot off a few missiles toward the pirate ship.

They connected, and rocked the ship back and forth even more.

"CURSES! FIRE AT WILL YOU FOO-" The ship fell over on it's side, hull blasted open.

Number two swiftly landed, picking up his two friends and their groceries. They managed to escape during the chaos.

"Nice job Number 2, Number 3, now hurry over to Numbers 4 and 5!"

"ROGER THAT!" They sped off to save their friends from the enemy.

**KND**

"Number Five."

"Yeah."

"I think we have a problem."

"Really? Like what? Oh wait let me guess, maybe we're tied up in the back of another stupid ice cream truck, driving to god knows where!"

"...Exactly. You got a plan this time?"

She sighed, she really just wanted to go home and eat some candy. But she knew he was right, they needed a plan to escape before they could dream of doing anything else.

"We could try standing up and walking to the door, perhaps we can push it open."

Abigail knew it was a weak plan, but they needed to try something.

"Right. On the count of three, stand up."

Standing proved to be easier than they would have guessed, staying on their feet was the hard part. Since the truck was moving and all.

The two of them staggered over to the door, straining every muscle in their bodies. Once they reached the door, they moved in sync, and tried to bash it open with their bodies.

The door crashed open after a few hard hits, and both of them gasped at how close to falling out they were. It would be a dangerous risk to take, jumping from the back of a moving truck onto solid ground. They were a little surprised at how easy it was to escape, but they decided not to think about it.

"Ready?" 5 asked 4.

He nodded his head, then they jumped.

**KND**

Six hours later, Number 4 woke up in the medical section of their tree house. A soft humming filled his ears.

He tried to sit up to figure out where the humming was coming from, only to lay right back down. A sharp pain shot through his skull in his attempt to get up.

"Wally! You're awake! Oh, I was so worried!" Kuki Sanban rushed over to his side. Her eyes brimming with tears, her lips curled up into a legitimate smile.

'_That explains the humming...'_

"Whot' happened?"

"...Lets just say you cushioned Numbuh Fives fall for her."

The memories came flooding back, he remembered ending up on the bottom once they jumped out, hitting the pavement was the last thing he remembered.

"Just my luck. How bad is it?"

"Well, you will have to stay in bed for at least the rest of today."

"Aawwwww man! This is gonna suck!" He crossed his arms and scowled. Number Four was obviously not looking forward to the rest of the day now that he would have to sit in bed all day, doing nothing.

Kuki giggled. "Don't worry! I'll keep you company! I even prepared some of those corn dogs you like for when you woke up! Here." She placed a plate laden with fresh corn dogs in front of him.

His face lit up with joy. "Thanks Kooks! You're the best! I was just thinking about how hungry I was!" Wally cried out. He started munching on his dinner.

She blushed at his sudden outburst. An idea popped into her head.

" We can watch Rainbow Monkey Fun land together too! At least until you fall asleep again!" Kuki suggested hopefully.

He nearly choked on his food, he turned to her, ready to yell out in protest.

"No cruddy w-" He paused once he locked eyes with her, a realization came crashing down on top of him like a sack full of bricks.

One year. One year left in the Kids Next Door. Then all this would be over. Gone. He had always thought it would never end. Perhaps they would never see each other again. What then? He couldn't live with himself if he didn't spend as much time as he could with her, and his four other friends of course.

It all seemed so trivial in that moment, his anger at how he had been treated disappeared. They never really meant what they said, they were all just being who they were. Every one of them cared about him, and he them.

Sector V did not want this to end, they all wanted this to last forever. Yet, because of the rules, this time spent together would be forgotten.

'_How cruel, how unfair... I won't let myself forget! I swear it!' _

"Actually, go ahead. I don't mind'... Just promise you wont leave my side." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Both blushed a deep dark red, and looked away from each other.

"I mean- you know I-uh... might start hurting a-again er somethin-"

"I won't..." Kuki mumbled softly, interrupting Wally before he could finish his lame excuse. He smiled, and almost let himself cry.

Number Five stood outside the door, smiling at her two close friends. A tear escaped and trailed down her face. This time they spent together, was bittersweet.

In that moment, Abby thought of something she never would have otherwise. Defying the rules of the KND...

Nigel Uno stood in the mission room, looking out from behind his podium. It brought back the memory of their first real mission together. Eradicate adult swim time, so kids could swim all they wanted. Memories of all the other missions after that flashed through his mind...

He finally broke, sat down on the floor and curled up. His head on his knees.

Hoagie couldn't focus on his blueprints. His mind too preoccupied with the time. Why did it have to go by so fast? Why did growing up have to be a part of life? They were living a perfect life right now! Why couldn't the world leave them alone, and let them live how they wanted? He angrily stabbed his pencil into his desk. He needed a chili dog.

**KND**

Five friends sat in the hospital ward sharing laughs, deeply laced in sorrow.

And yet, a little hope remained in their hearts. A hope no one could destroy, for their ties were stronger than memories.

Their hearts would always remember, no matter what happened in the near future.

'_I wish this would never end... Not after how much we've been through together...'_

**MISSION END**

**I would like to take this chance to thank Faking Smiles and Hiding Tears, and Badaboop for reviewing. As well as whoever has favorited, or followed this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors comments: ****I am not happy with this chapter. SO I will be changing it quite a bit in the next few days. Most likely.**

**Sorry if I get too technical with the fights at some parts. I try to keep it simple and understandable.**

_**K.O.**_

"HIIYYAAA!"

Number 4 rolled away just in time to dodge Number 5's jump kick. The two of them were busy training in his room, atop his wrestling ring. Both of them had tournaments they needed to prepare for in the future. So they had begun training even more than usual.

"Right, lets do this!"

Wally charged forward, attempting to close the distance. His advance was met with a side kick to the mid section.

Wallabee rolled with the force of Abigail's kick, and spun around with an elbow aimed towards her face.

"CRAP!"

Number five covered the left side of her face up just in time, the blow staggering her for a second. Wally was known for his power.

She used the same technique he did, spinning with the force of his elbow she shot out with a head high hook kick. He ducked just in time, stepped forward, and palm healed her in the chin, going for the take down.

Right as he was stepping forward to finish it with a sweep, Abby back flip kicked, smashing him in the jaw. After landing she followed up with a side kick. It struck right in his solar plexes, Number Four arched towards her.

He took the hit on purpose, trapping her leg before she could realize what was happening. He spun so his back faced towards her, his back knee was on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her leg by the calf and the knee, trapping the side of it against his shoulder. Using the momentum he obtained from spinning, he drove his shoulder towards the ground, through the side of the knee, forcing Number 5 to fall on her back. All this happened in under a second.

Number Four mounted her and started raining strikes of all kinds down towards her face, attempting to set up for a choke or an arm bar.

Number Five found herself caught in a tight spot. Wallabee may be short but man, he was heeeaaaavvy. It would take a lot of energy to escape, and even if she did he would probably just catch her in a leg lock. She needed to put him in full guard.

Abigail, now with a plan in her mind, swam out of his mount and wrapped her legs around him. Unexpectedly Wally reacted by grabbing her by one of her sides and her left arm. He started picking her up. He was going to slam her on the ground!

She sat up and shot out a right hook punch, connecting with his jaw. The amount of force made him drop her, she rolled away while he recovered.

Both bowed to the other, signifying the end of the training match.

"Man, your kicks are getting even better Numbuh Five. That flip kick o' yours surprised me!" Wally complimented his comrade.

"Hehe thanks squirt. You're tough as ever, plus your technique is way better than it used to be. Your punches hurt, but you still need work on your kicks. They're a bit...sloppy." She complimented back, also taking the liberty to start the critique they took part in after every match.

"Ya ya ya, I know. You need to learn how to use your hands better. Plus your ground work needs to be improved."

"True. I'll have to work on stayin on my feet. Your defense needs work Number Four, gettin hit too much, AND you are still too impatient! Your timing was off many a time. "

He shook his head in agreement. "I'll keep that in mind. I guess." He took a swig from his water bottle.

She shook her head in satisfaction. "Numbuh Five says we go for one more round before we go eat." The cool girl calmly took her stance, stating he had no choice in the matter.

He smirked. "If ya wanted to get your butt kicked, you could just say it!" He threw his water bottle away and charged.

He started with a reverse, followed up with a right jab and finished with a back-fist. He attempted to land a round house to the ribs.

Abigail blocked all, her leg came up and knocked his kick away. She moved in with a knee to the abdomen. He denied her success by blocking her knee with his leg, swinging it in a circle.

Number Four grabbed her wrist and attempted to pull her in for an arm bar, using his hips to make it impossible to pull away. Abigail remembered a counter from a kata, she stepped with his energy instead of pulling against it, bent her elbow to her side at a ninety degree angle, swung her hips around and chopped him in the neck. His grip had been weakened from the blow, adding the hips into her good technique and structure made it easy to escape.

Wallabee's stubbornness kicked in, he grabbed her wrist again with one hand, and punched her in the ribs. This shocked her long enough for him to reach around her neck with his free hand, and throw her to the ground with one of his famous hip throws.

Abby rolled away and got up off the ground at a blinding speed. She knew he would be charging, so Number five reacted with a round house, hitting him in the side of the head. She continued with a reverse punch to the same side of his face.

'_Man, this foo can take a beating!' _

He popped back up, frustrated and dazed. An uppercut connected with her jaw, he finally brought her down with a flying tackle. He got lucky, being successful with such a dumb attack. Number Four managed to mount her once again.

Abigail wasted no time in swimming out and applying full guard. This time they continued the fight.

She swiped his hands off of her rib cage and sat up, bringing his head down towards her. Then she froze.

Abigail never really thought about it, but Number Four had grown faster than the rest of them in the past two years. He was close to her height right about now, and much heavier. To top it all off, he had really nice green eyes...

Wallabee noticed his friends sudden pause, and stared in confusion, questioning her with his expression.

Abby suddenly violently pushed his face away and stood up.

"I... Abby thinks we are done for now." She walked away, not looking back once.

Wally felt too confused to react for about thirty seconds, he shook his head to clear it of all the questions.

"Numbuh Five?! Wait! Whats wrong?" He chased after her, wondering if he had done something to make her angry.

**KND**

'_What just happened back there? Why did Abby react in such a lame way? It's just Number Four!" _

_ "_Number Five? You okay?" Hoagie Gilligan's voice interrupted Abigail's train of thought.

_ "_Ya, Number Five is just fine. Why, somethin wrong?"

"You've been staring at the wall for ten minutes. What happened?"

Abigail turned her head towards her close friend. She couldn't tell him, not after he and Number Three's strange reactions whenever she got too close to Number Four.

"Nothing. Just tired is all."

Number Two gave her a look that cried bull shit. "Does It involve Number Four?"

Abigail shook her head yes.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Hoagie casually started preparing a chili dog.

"Ya... Somethin like that." Her voice sounded far off.

He turned towards her. "Something like that huh...You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh come on, I'm your friend, right?"

Abigail looked her friend in the eyes, perhaps she should just tell him.

"Ya your my friend, and no I won't tell you... By the way, have you noticed how much Numbuh Fours grown?" The last part came out without her permission. She was still in shock at how she hadn't noticed earlier on.

"Heheh, ya. He might turn out to be taller than- hey wait a second. Why are you bringing this up now?" His eyes narrowed to slits, his suspicions grew.

"Numbuh Five just noticed today... Been reminiscing about the past, ya know?" Abigail sounded sorrowful, causing Numbah 2 to forget about everything but his concern for her.

"Yeah, I think we all have. Even Number One has been acting gray recently..." He sat down in front of her, chili dog in hand.

Number Five shook her head in agreement.

Hoagie smiled. "But, I think we should spend this time together, instead of moping around doing nothing. You know?"

His smile turned contagious, as the corners of Abby's mouth pulled upward slightly.

"Abby agrees. Come on, lets go find the others." She stood up and walked out of the room, thinking only of her friends.

**KND**

Number Four sat on the couch in the living room of the tree house, staring at a blank T.V screen.

'_Cruddy sheilas, always actin weird and doin weird girl things.'_

He felt someone else's presence beside him, he secretly hoped it was a certain someone instead it turned out to be his leader and friend, Nigel Uno.

"Number One." Wallabee greeted simply, not in the mood for conversation of any kind.

"Number Four. How did your training go today? Heard you two are busy preparing for a tournament." He popped open his soda.

"Everything was goin great till Numbuh Five decided to quit in the middle of a match. She started actin really weird'." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to just brush it off.

Nigel raised his eyebrows. "Weird how?"

Wally shrugged again. "Just...weird."

Number One face-palmed. "What did she do that was weird?"

Wallabee looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, we were fightin on the ground, she had gotten me in full guard. She grabbed my head and pulled it down close to her, probably planning to apply a guillotine on me, but she froze up and stared at me. Out of nowhere she pushes my head back and rolls away. She sounded pretty upset, and I have no idea what I did!" He vented to his close friend and leader, sounding more and more frustrated with each word.

Nigel looked surprised. He pushed his glasses up a bit and cleared his throat.

"You were... grappling with Number Five?"

Number Four shook his head up and down.

"Number Five is a twelve year old female, you a twelve year old male, and you guys were... grappling?"

Number Four, being as thick headed as he was, still hadn't caught on. He just shook his head up and down.

Nigel looked around, making sure no one else was listening.

"You guys... Didn't find that awkward or uncomfortable?" This was extremely awkward for Number One, since he had little to no experience with this sort of topic.

Wally raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Nah. We have been doing this since we were eight. This is the first time shes reacted like that!" He waved his hands around, he was feeling ready to hit something.

"I see. Do you think she may be starting to think of you as something more than... just a kid?"

"What? Like a stupid kid? Gross person? Crazy guy?" Wally crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at him quizzically.

"Um no...Do you think she finds you...You know."

Number Four growled. "Know what? I don't get what yer trying to say Numbuh One."

"AHHH! Do you think she finds-You know what. Never mind. It was stupid of me to think so."

Nigel looked aggravated and uncomfortable. He hated this type of topic.

"OH COME ON! Just tell me!" Wally jumped to his feet. He was near as tall as he was now...Strange he hadn't noticed till now.

Nigel got an idea that would get Number Four to understand what he was trying to say.

"You think Kuki is a beautiful girl, am I correct?"

Wallabee looked at him in confusion, before scowling and crossing his arms.

"Yes. I... do. I don't see where this is-"

_ "_Perhaps Abbigail thinks of you the same way?"

Wally froze for a few seconds. Before bursting out into loud fits of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're joking! Numbah Five would never! PWAHAHAHAHAA! Good one Nigel. Now tell me what you really think it is."

Nigel Uno frowned. "I am being serious Number Four. It doesn't mean she has feelings for you."

"So, _you_ think she thinks I'm a _beautiful girl_? AHAHAHAHA! That is the worst idea you have ever had!"

Nigel face palmed, again. "NO! I'M SAYING SHE MIGHT FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE IDIOT! Why do you have to be so thick headed!" He waved his hands in a pleading manner, begging to know why it was so difficult to get something so obvious through his thick skull.

Number Four stared at him again, this time in shock.

"WHAAAAATT! No way in rainbow monkey hell is that true! HOW RIDICULOUS! Besides, she doesn't have her eyes set on me, And I don't have mine, set on her." He shot back, completely convinced his leader was wrong.

"Do I have to say it again? You don't have to like someone to lust after them! Or should I say, in simpler terms, think they are good looking!" Nigel shouted back, both unaware of how loud they were being.

Wallabee opened his mouth to yell something back, but thought better of it. He thought about what Nigel said for a few moments before answering.

"...I guess you're right."

"I mean, think about it! Do you find Number Five attractive?"

Wallabee thought about his question. Did he? He never really looked at her like that. She was always just his close friend, training partner, tutor, older sister type girl... But now that he thought about it...

She had a very pretty face. She was in great shape, boasted cool blue eyes, smooth skin, and long black hair.

"I'll admit, she is a pretty sheila. BUT! She's only a friend!"

"Oh I know. There is someone else, am I right?" Number One smirked, sunglasses shining in the glare of the sunlight filtering through the windows.

Number Four ignored that comment and continued like nothing had been said."Anyway, no use stressin bout it, she'll be back to normal in no time."

"Hey guys! Whatcha talkin about?" Kuki Sanban entered right when Wallabee finished his sentence. Her smile, almost always present.

Both of the operatives jumped in alarm at her sudden entrance, hoping to god she didn't hear their conversation.

"Uh...Missions and...Sports. Boy things." Number One quickly covered. Sounding completely out of character.

"Oh. Well, who will be back to normal in no time then?"

'_She heard that?!' _Number Four nearly panicked.

He and Nigel exchanged glances, seeing if the other would speak up.

"Oh you know...Number 5 has been uh... upset lately!" Number Four spoke up first. It WAS the truth after all... just not in detail.

"Awww, poor Number Five! When I think about it, she _has_ seemed pretty down recently. I'm gonna go talk to her!" The happy Japanese girl hopped away, on a quest to find her friend.

"...So...You think Number Three is _Beautiful_?" Nigel asked, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"...Shut up."

**KND**

Kuki ran right into the one she had been searching for.

"Number Five! Are you okay?" Number Three grabbed her friends shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.

""Uh... Yeah...Sorta. You don't need to worry bout Abby." Abigail felt a little uncomfortable with how intense Numbuh Three's stare became.

"But Wally and Nigel said you were upset! Come on you can talk to me!" She grabbed her friends hands in hers. Number Five had no idea what to do, so she just let her.

"Oh...Uh...Well Abby feels fine now. So you don't need to worry. Just had some things to think through." Her hands were released. Numbuh Three had one final thing to say.

"Weird, aren't you and Numbuh Four usually training during this time of day?" She tilted her head, curious as to why they would stop earlier than usual.

"We decided to take a break... and ask if all y'all wanted to join us!" Number Five honestly had been wanting to see what her other three friends were capable of. She also needed an excuse to not bring up what happened between her and Wally.

Kuki's face lit up. "Really!? I would be delighted! Ill go get Number Two. Meet you in Numbuh Fours room!"

Abigail nodded in response, watching her till she disappeared.

Number Five ran to the living room, she felt confident Wally and Nigel would be there.

**KND**

Ten minutes later, all of Sector V stood in Wallabee's room. Numbers Four, Five, and One were busy warming up. Numbers Two and Three were unsure of what to do.

"So uh... Nice weather we're having?" Number Two awkwardly commented.

"You two are hopeless..." Muttered Number Four.

Wallabee stopped to take his two friends through some warm ups. Stretches and basic striking.

Once everyone was warmed up, they went through some techniques, throws, joint locks, wrist locks, combinations and even ground work. They were all having a great time training as a team again.

By the end of all this, everyone was pumped for some sparring. Even Hoagie felt great!

"Alright! Who wants to go first. We can only have two people fight at a time with this amount of space." Number Four took control of organizing the matches.

"I wanna go first!" Number Three raised her hand eagerly.

"Alright. Number Three, and Number One. Step up, these sparring matches are full contact. No hits to the groin!" Number Four continued unfazed by the strange match up. He was used to fighting both genders, finding no reason to split them up. Though, he was slightly concerned for Kuki.

_Slightly. _

The two operatives faced each other from across the ring, bowed, and began their match.

"Alright Number Three, I don't wanna hurt you-"

Number Three whacked him in the jaw with a flying knee in the middle of his sentence, it took him completely off guard. She must have jumped at least ten feet to reach him! Plus he would never think of Kuki as the violent type.

He flew a few feet in the air before falling to the ground, still as stone.

Everyone stared in silence.

"What in the name of all that is sweet and sugary, happened just now?!" Abigail freaked, gripping the top of her head.

"Number One! You okay! OH god he isn't responding!" Hoagie joined in on the panic.

"Oh NO! Did I hurt him? Please tell me he is okay!" Kuki sounded devastated, her hands held each other in front of her chest.

"You kneed him right in the jaw! Did you think doin that wouldn't cause any pain?!"

Just then, the alarm signaling a call from Moon Base went off.

"Aw Crud!"

**Authors note: Kote Gaishi, is a wrist lock used in either a circular motion, (JiuJitsu), or a more linear motion. (Karate) It is a great throw or break, usable on people of any size. ****I am speaking from my experience in the martial arts, and research of it. **

**Not sure if I spelled it right.**

**Sorry, just thought I had to clear that up. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I appreciate it.**

******I fully support the pairings 3/4, 2/5, 1/362... etc. I just like having twists and turns in my stories. I will be honest though ,I do find 4/5 to be an interesting thought...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tis a bit shorter this time around. I have been busy with life, and trying to find out where to go with the plot. And so an idea popped into my head, one I am not sure of. Anyways hope you like.**

_**Diversion**_

Moon Base possessed a special talent of calling whenever it was inconvenient. Were they doing it on purpose? They had to be doing it on purpose.

Number Four decided to express the panic everyone currently felt vocally.

"AWW Crud! Why do they always call when something bad _happens _to our leader!?"

"Alright team, Abby'll go stall em. You guys find a way to wake Numbuh One up!" Number Five ran off to answer the summons and buy them some time.

The three who were left looked towards each other, feeling a strange mix of nervousness and determination flow through them.

"Alright, lets get to-"

Number Four proceeded to slap the crap outta Number one.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NUMBUH FOUR!" Hoagie and Kuki dragged the panicked Aussie off of their leader.

"Isn't it obvious?! Ahm tryin to wake Numbah One up!" Wally's thought process told him if he slapped hard enough, or a certain number of times, it would drag him back to consciousness.

Number Two face palmed, Number Three attempted to suppress a giggle.

"Slapping him in the face isn't going to work Wally! Look, you're just making it worse."

"You made his face look like a tomato!" The joyful Japanese girl pointed out. She had recovered from this experience surprisingly fast, considering she was the one who knocked Number One out and all.

Hoagie rolled his eyes and motioned for Number Four to pick Nigel up.

Number Four grumbled and shook his head in response.

Wally brought him down to the first floor of his room, and placed him on the couch.

**KND**

In the Mission Room of Sector V's Tree House, Number Five pressed the button to answer the video call, and braced herself for what was to come.

If it was anyone but Number 65.3, it would be easy.

"Good evening Sector V-Number Five? Where are the other members of your team?!" Fanny, otherwise known as Number 86, turned out to be the caller.

And so, Number 5's theory evolved, If it was anyone but 65.3 _or_ 86, it would be easy.

Though she wasn't the smartest girl, she was headstrong and focused. It would be incredibly hard to distract her from her goal.

"Oh uh, they all went to get ice cream! In the meantime, why don't you just tell Abby the mission details?" She crossed her arms, and shifted her weight to her left leg.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea! I'll just go against Number 362's orders, and give you the mission even _if_ your leader isn't present!"

Abigail shook her head.

'_Those fools better hurry up! I Can't distract her forever!' _

**KND**

Hoagie P. Gilligan waved a chili dog in front of Nigel's nose, hoping the delicious smell would bring him back.

"Damn. It isn't working."

"Of course it's not working! Not everyone is obsessed with chili dogs ya know!" Wally frowned snatching the tasty food out of his friends hands.

"Heeeyyyy! That's mine!"

Kuki giggled at their antics, now it was her turn to try and wake him up. A chance to redeem herself!

"MY TURN!" She took a large bucket of water seemingly out of nowhere, and poured it all over Number One.

He twitched.

"Aw man. That usually works!" Kuki whined as she threw the bucket off to the side.

"Alright. We need to think of something, and fast. We have a mission to take care of." Wally urged on.

All three of them struck a thinking pose, what could possibly bring back Nigel?

**KND**

Fanny's yelling droned in the back round, Numbuh Five trained herself to easily block out loud distracting noises over the years. She needed to think quickly and on the spot during missions after all.

What could possibly make Fanny forget what she was supposed to be doing?

The certain date of a certain month popped into her head.

"Hey girl, ain't your birthday coming up soon?" Abby interrupted Number 86's tirade of complaints, insults, and orders.

86 stood still for a moment, her face turned the slightest shade of red, exactly the type of reaction Number 5 wanted.

"W-well, yes. W-why do you care!?" She still attempted to stay angry, secretly flattered someone would remember.

"Just wonderin. You gonna have a party or somethin?"

"Well..."

**KND **

** "**Okay, this is just ridiculous! Singing the Rainbow Monkey Theme song is _not_ going to wake him up!"

Wallabee Beatles shouted in protest, disgusted at the suggestion. Number Three huffed and turned her head away from him.

"I have to agree, but I must ask: you got a better idea?" Number Two had nearly given up, already looking over the lyrics to the song.

"Ya, I do. Someone go switch places with Numbuh Five!"

**KND**

"I think having a party is pointless, since no one would want to come to it anyway. Well, everyone except Number Three." Fanny's voice sounded lonely and upset. Abigail felt pretty bad for her.

"Ya know, if you invited me, I would come too."

Number 86 was taken aback. Of all things to receive as a response, that was the least expected. She had always thought Abby disliked her, since she yelled at and opposed her many a time.

"You wou-"

"Hi Numbuh Five! The boys need your help with something in the- oh hi Number 86!" Number Three excitedly hopped up to the screen. Greeting her friend with much enthusiasm.

Number Five waved and quickly exited, leaving Kuki to deal with the aggressive Irish girl. She didn't let it show, but she was quite aggravated with her teams timing.

**KND**

** "**What in the name of the Fourth Flavor is going on for you to need my help with this?" Her aggravation seeped through her words.

"Say Numbah One's name." Instructed Wally, not put off by her tone in the least.

"What? Why?" Abigail was ready to smack him on the head. With a baseball bat.

Hoagie on the other hand, seemed to have caught on.

"This is genius Number Four! Why didn't I remember this? Just do it Numbuh Five!"

"Okay fine! I'll do it. Nigel Uno, wake yo ass up!" Number Five cursed, letting some stress out with it.

Number One sat up so fast, all three of them jumped back in alarm.

"Numbuh Five! Will you quiet down- why am I all wet?!" He jumped off of the couch in confuseion. Memories flooded back into his mind.

"Good god! I had no idea Numbuh Three could hit so hard!" Number One grabbed his still throbbing jaw, remembering the 'match'.

He would never live this down, a first round knockout against Kuki Sanban.

Number Four smiled triumphantly, but for once, said nothing of his success. Or about how prideful he was in Kuki's ten second knockout.

Numbers Two and Five looked at each other, one in surprise and one in relief. Abigail shook her head.

"Ya ya, we got no time for this sleepin beauty. We've received a call from Moon Base, your presence is required." The cool member of Sector V dragged him off towards the mission room.

**KND **

** "**Alright, now that you have all _finally _gathered here, I will begin the mission briefing."

The five members of Sector V prepared to take in the information presented to them.

"Communication with Sector D of any kind has been cut off for the past month, we suspect something bad may have happened. Your job is to go investigate, kick out any teens or adults you come across, save any KND Operatives you find, and re-establish connection with Moon Base. Is that clear!?"

"Crystal. We'll head out immediately, Number 86." Nigel replied, a small puddle forming around him. He had been unable to change before the briefing, embarrassingly enough.

"Good. Just make sure you go change out of those disgusting, wet clothes first!"

_Transmission end. _

Silence fell over the room akin to a large, heavy blanket.

"I...Am going to change. The rest of you, get the ship ready. We've got a job to do."

Nigel strode out of the room, trying his best to keep any dignity he had left.

The other four went to prepare a method of transport, and decided to take a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. A tough, heavily armed, air craft.

"Strange sector D would suddenly stop answering calls, or delivering written reports for that matter. You would think they would have communicated in some way by now..." Number Two started a conversation, speaking a thought that had crossed all but Wallabee's mind.

"Feels like we're walkin into a trap, don't it?" Number Five answered.

"Yes, but as we all know our fellow Operatives may be in danger! We are going in no matter what, and as a team we will overcome all obstacles!" Number One entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, motivational and inspiring as always.

"Obviously! When have we ever failed?" Number Four's cocky personality shined through.

The others smiled, nodded their heads, and took their places.

"Kids Next Door! MOVE OUT!"

The Scamper took off, heading straight towards Sector D's tree house.

**KND**

Once they arrived at their destination, Sector V decided to fly over the tree house for a while, to see if there were any signs of activity.

There wasn't. Nothing moved or made a sound, they even tried calling Sector D, to see if they would answer. Obviously, it hadn't worked.

"I know I am supposed to be motivated and fearless right now... but I still have a really bad feelin bout this. No one _ever _cuts off contact with Moon Base for a whole month." Number Five voiced her concerns.

No one answered Abigail for awhile, every one of them becoming more and more convinced this was a trap of some kind. All except Number Four.

After five minutes of indecision, Wally grew extremely impatient.

"You may be right Numbah Five, but we still have to go in there and see what's up. If all you are too scared to go, I'll do it myself." He began to arm himself, also slipping into some light assault armor. In case they really did have to fight something, or _someone_.

"Number Four is right. 3 and 5, prepare to move out. Numbah 2, stay with the ship. We don't want to make the same mistake as last time."

"Roger that!" Hoagie gave him a thumbs up. Three and Five started gearing up, One followed shortly after.

The five operatives were veterans in all type of missions, there was no need to speak to one another to know what their jobs were, or their plan of action for this type of mission.

Wally exited the SCAMPER first, followed by Abigail and Nigel. Kuki took up the rear, her medical equipment in tow.

Once the four Operatives hit the ground, each one of them entered the zone. Focusing only on completing the mission.

Number Four sped ahead of the others, and tried to force the door open.

No luck.

They would have to blow a hole in it.

He planted a time bomb on the door, signaling the others to take a step back.

Three...Two...One...

**BOOM **

Shards of wood flew everywhere, one narrowly missing Wallabee's face.

Strangely enough, the Tree Houses Defense system made no response.

They moved in swiftly, weapons at the ready.

All of them stopped dead in their tracks.

It wasn't dark, or a total wreck inside. It didn't look like the members of Sector D were in danger at all.

The lights were on, the room clean. Everything in its place, and soft classical music played in the back round. The only thing out of place was the lack of living and breathing Kids Next Door Operatives.

"Maaan, this is freaking Numbuh Five out!" Abigail broke the silence and began moving in. Everyone else followed suite.

"Strange... Nothing seems amiss. And that is exactly why we need to stay alert, find those Operatives!"

Abigail and Kuki started off into the Kitchen, Wally and Nigel entered the living room.

"Where is everybody? Show yourselves!"

Nigel slapped his hand over Wallabee's mouth.

"SHHHH! Be quiet Numbuh Four! We don't want anyone to know we're here! Not yet anyway..."

He tore it off. "How does that make any sense? We just blew a hole through tha front door! Ahm sure whoever is in here already knows after that!" Number Four returned to searching the immediate area.

"Just keep it quiet! We don't want them trackin our movements." Number Five intervened, they were getting nowhere by arguing.

"Shhhh! Guys, I hear something!" Kuki shut them all up. Her ear pressed up against the door leading to the Tree House's Mission Room.

Numbers 1 and 5 joined her near the door, while 4 watched their backs.

"Footsteps." Growled Abigail, raising her weapon.

Number One signaled to his team, each one took their places.

Once in formation, the bald leader of Sector V kicked the door down.

"Alright, nobody move! Put your han-HUH!?"

**KND**

Hoagie P. Gilligan hovered the ship in place, keeping contact with his friends through radio.

To pass the time he put some music on, and started bobbing his head to the beat. Once in a while, he would check up on his team.

Two distractions: First-Radio. Second-Music. These two put together made it nearly un-possible for him too hear his to be assailants sneaking up behind him.

Number Two never knew what hit him.

**KND **

Number One felt mildly surprised. The sector D members were fine, standing right in front of them.

A feeling of relief swept over him, but only for a moment. Something was terribly wrong, for them to have cut off all communication with the other KND members.

Also, Two of them were absent.

"It is nice to see our fellow 'Operatives' doing just fine. Moon Base has started to worry about you." Nigel did not relax his stance for a second, the rest of his team followed his example.

The one who appeared to be the leader, Number 1960's, stepped forward. He wore a neat, tidy, military uniform.

"Indeed. We've run into a few...difficulties."

Two kids stepped into the room, carrying what looked to be a rather large and round-

"Numbah Two?! What ave' you done to im'?!" Wally started towards the two carrying their unconscious friend, weapon aimed towards their heads.

"Ah Ah Ah! Not a step further." They placed Hoagie in a chair, tied up, their weapons aimed straight for _his_ head the whole time.

Number Four stopped, and scowled towards Sector D's Leader. Abigail placed a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Number Three stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

"What is it you want? Why are you doing this to your own comrades?!" Nigel seemed close to blowing it too.

Number 1960's smirked. " We have a situation. It is a highly problematic situation, and requires drastic measures to solve." He paused for dramatic affect.

"Me and my team here... Are going to be de-commisioned in less than two months. All except Number Negative twenty that is. And he does not wish to be left behind."

Abigail's eyes widened, Nigel's face darkened and the air grew thicker.

"We have a proposition for you, Sector V."

**Intermission**


End file.
